


The Perks of Being Interrupted

by brooksey



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooksey/pseuds/brooksey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes good things can come from interruptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perks of Being Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this just hit me out of nowhere and practically jumped onto the page; I have no explanation.
> 
> This is my first time writing a threesome, so comments are welcome.

**1\. Shepard**

It's late, and Shepard is in a foul mood. She'd had Kaidan in her office chair, had _just_ lowered herself onto his cock, when EDI had interrupted. Priority call from the Council, the AI had said, and she would not be denied. Spitting curses, Shepard had flung herself up to get dressed. Before she left, she'd cuffed Kaidan to the chair to torture him a little while she was gone. If she can't enjoy herself, then neither can he.

She storms out of the comm room, still thunderously angry — of course, _of course_ , the call hadn't really been that important. When she gets in the elevator and smacks the button to go back up to her cabin, she's furious when it won't move.

"EDI!" she snaps.

"The weapons outlay for tomorrow has not yet been cleared by Lieutenant Vega, Commander. You may want to speak with him about it."

Shepard grinds her teeth together and closes her eyes. "Fine," she grits, "where is he?"

"He is in the shower room," comes the crisp reply.

"Perfect. Crew deck, EDI. Now."

The elevator starts down and Shepard takes a few calming breaths. It doesn't help much, but at least she tried. The doors slide open and she strides into the shower room, giving exactly zero fucks that it's the mens'. She scans the room and sees Vega at the back of it under a steaming hot shower, and—

Shepard's bad mood evaporates instantly.

She smirks — in the shower, Vega is leaning forward. His left hand is gripping the railing along the wall while his right hand is pumping away at his cock. His ass cheeks clench together and his knees look a little shaky. He's going for the gold, and he has no idea she's there.

She tilts her head to the side, considering. They've talked about this, she and Kaidan, about having a threesome, and Vega was the first choice for both of them. They just hadn't figured out a way to approach him about it yet. 

Well. No time like the present.

She steps up until she's right behind the stall, and then summons her most vicious _Commander fucking Shepard_ voice. It wouldn't do to deliver a dressing down with a smile on her face.

"Lieutenant Vega!" she bellows.

 

**2\. James**

_Lieutenant Vega!_

The words echo around the room and he freezes in horror.

Oh, holy shit. This can't be happening to him. Did Shepard just come in here and call him out while he's—

He snaps to attention on instinct but doesn't turn around. How can he? She's not letting him off the hook that easily, though, and shouts his name again, forcing him to turn around and salute her in every way possible. The hot water is still pounding down on his skin, but it has very little to do with the flush that's taking over his body.

His eyes are fixed on a point well above her head, but in his peripheral vision he can see her coming towards him, hears her pass him, and then the water shuts off. Naked, dripping, and hard as a rock, he stands utterly still, waiting. After a moment, a towel hits him in the back of the head.

"Go ahead, put that on."

Grateful for the reprieve, he wraps the towel around his waist. Of course, his cock is still standing at attention, tenting the fabric out in front of him. He wills himself to calm down and fails miserably. It doesn't help that this little scenario is dangerously close to one of his favorite fantasies starring the Commander.

"Did I say 'at ease', marine?"

Silently cursing, he straightens again. Whatever Shepard came in here for, she is _pissed_. Whether she's pissed that she caught him jerking off in the showers or pissed at him for something else is anyone's guess. Either way, he's not looking forward to what's going to happen after she fills him in.

"Now," she begins, "I was having myself a very nice night not that long ago when I got pointlessly interrupted. As if that wasn't bad enough, when I tried to get back to it, a little bird told me that you haven't cleared the weapons for our next mission yet. Care to explain yourself, Lieutenant?"

"Uhhh." _Smooth, Vega,_ he chastises himself. But he doesn't know what else he can tell her — the truth? _Well, Commander, I was listening in on you and the Major in the shuttle bay, and after I heard you tell him exactly how you were planning to fuck him, I couldn't get it out of my head. I was about to start on the clearance, but I had to come up here first and rub one out._

"Well?" Her tone is impatient. And — maybe a little amused?

"Uh, sorry, ma'am." 

"You're sorry," she deadpans, "right. Okay, listen. I'm willing to let it go this time, but don't let it happen again." He visibly relaxes, and she lets that go, too. "But this little—" her eyes flicker down to his still-hard cock "—incident right here brings up something I wanted to discuss with you."

He's tense before she starts, but a shit-eating grin spreads over his face as she quickly explains what she had in mind. There's no way he's going to avoid walking out of here with a hard on now. He's had his eye on Lola — and on the Major — for months. He's been on board with her plan from the word go, but she's still wrapping up her speech.

"—and then you can stop pretending that you aren't looking, at both of us. So, Lieutenant? What do you think?"

His grin widens. "You got it, Lola."

"Good. Get dressed, and let's go."

 

**3\. Kaidan**

Shepard has been gone for way too long, and his erection is starting to verge on painful. As if he hadn't been hard enough for her already, she'd restrained him in the chair when she took off. She knew exactly what she was doing, there. Anticipation always kills him, and being unable to give himself any pleasure just heightens the tension.

Finally, the door swishes open and she appears, but before she's even halfway over the threshold, she sees him looking in her direction and stops short.

"Eyes closed, Major."

So it's going to be forceful Shepard tonight — excellent. He should convince EDI to interrupt them mid-thrust more often. Footsteps sound from the front of the room, but there's something strange about them. He arches a brow even with his eyes obediently closed. 

"What are you up to, Shepard?"

Almost before the words are out of his mouth, he feels her leg swing over his and she's sinking down onto his wanting cock. Groaning louder than usual now that he's finally getting some relief, he pushes his hips up; she wiggles a little and settles herself flush against him. Her finger traces the line of his jaw.

"Brought you a present," she declares smugly.

At her words, hands slide over his shoulders from behind and squeeze. Huge, strong hands. His eyes fly open and see Shepard, naked in his lap, eagerly awaiting his reaction to— who? He tips his head back and sees that the hands belong to one Lieutenant James Vega. When Kaidan looks back at her, she rolls her hips with a mischievous smile.

"Mmm," he hums in approval, "and it's not even my birthday."

She leans forward to kiss him deeply, and Vega slides around to stand beside them. When she breaks away, she reaches over and opens Vega's fly, and his erection springs out. He starts stroking himself with one hand, the other still resting on Kaidan's shoulder.

Kaidan strains against the cuffs fruitlessly; they're voice-activated and strong as steel. He tries speaking the password, but the cuffs are keyed to Shepard's voice and remain stubbornly fastened. She sees him struggling and chuckles.

"Unlock me."

"Nope," she shakes her head, "you get to sit here, watch, and be fucked."

Kaidan only barely suppresses a groan at that; Vega can't manage to keep a lid on his, and his hand starts moving faster. Shepard can't wipe the smirk off her face. "You ready, boys?"

He nods, unable to tear his gaze away from Vega's cock. He hears the man's hoarse reply. "Yeah, Lola."

"Fantastic. James, come a little closer. Kaidan, keep those eyes open and enjoy the show." Orders given, she begins riding his cock, and at the same time leans over and takes James into her mouth. The younger marine immediately drops his head back and moans, gripping Kaidan's shoulder even harder and balling his other fist in Shepard's hair. 

Kaidan watches. Watches her suck another man's dick, watches her tongue slide along the underside of his shaft, watches what it's doing to Vega. It drives Kaidan absolutely crazy. He pushes his feet into the floor and uses the extra bit of leverage to thrust deeper into her, and she moans around the cock currently occupying her mouth. 

" _Jesus_ , Shepard," he pants, still pulling against his cuffs. He wants to grasp her hip in one hand and Vega's ass in the other, and not being able to do either is the most exquisite tease.

He'll have to make do with Shepard doing it for him. The hand that isn't resting on Kaidan's chest has a handful of Vega's shapely ass and is using it to pull him towards her, taking his cock deeper. Vega has both hands on the back of her head now, sinking into her mouth and rolling his hips, obviously close.

James curses in Spanish. "That feels so fucking good," he groans, clutching her hair. His head falls back again and he snaps himself forward. " _Fuck_ — I'm gonna come—"

And come he does. He buries his cock in Shepard's mouth and she takes all of him, swallowing his seed, licking him clean when he's through. She drops her hand from Vega's ass to her clit and massages herself; from the sound of it, she's already nearly there. Vega moves behind her and cups her breasts in his hands, rolling her nipples between his fingers while she turns her attention back to Kaidan.

"Mercury," she gasps, and the cuffs spring open, finally freeing his hands. They go straight to her hips, gripping hard enough to leave marks and pulling her down onto him with his considerable strength. As he brings her down, he pushes his cock up into her, filling her. After what he just watched, he only has a few thrusts in him before he comes, too, exploding inside her with a shout. 

A moment later, she follows, hips bucking on his cock that's still hard, one hand over Vega's on her breast and one working her clit. Her pace gradually slows but she makes no move to slide off his lap, instead collapsing against his chest. Kaidan rubs her upper arms and kisses the top of her head.

"So," James says tentatively, suddenly bashful, "I guess I'll head out, then." He zips himself up and is working on the button of his fly when Kaidan's hand on his wrist stops him.

"James," Shepard offers, "you don't have to stay. But if you _do_ want to stay — we aren't nearly through with you yet."

Kaidan smiles when Shepard reaches out to Vega, too. When Vega considers for a second, then slowly pulls his zipper back down, Kaidan's smile becomes a grin. He takes a second to savor the anticipation before they move toward the bed together as a trio. They have a long, satisfying night ahead of them.


End file.
